


Halloween Sickness

by NeKo_Chan13



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a RP, Blue Sky (Portal), Cause of course it is, F/M, I still have no idea how to tag this F, Sickfic, because it was really soft ;0;, post-blue sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/pseuds/NeKo_Chan13
Summary: After celabrating Halloween in Eaden, Wheatley caught a cold. Nothing to be worried about, but Chell knows he could have easily avoided this.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Halloween Sickness

In a small town, surrounded by a seemingly infinite Wheat field, there was a house, barely big enough for a little family. The living room was filled with flour dust form the previous day, giving the kitchen and the small room the appearance of being frozen in time. But the house was very much alive, up the stairs in one of the two bedrooms, in front of the tiny bathroom, someone was coughing. If you didn’t know the person from which it was coming from, you may think it was way more serious that it really was.

But no, Wheatley was just dramatic.

Laying in his bed, under the covers he was coughing like he had a bad pneumonia; his blond hairs were messier than ever and sticking to his sweaty forehead. Ever so often, a soft complain would escape his lips, adding to the “pain” he was in.

Ever since the former AI had reintegrate his body, sickness and viruses were his biggest enemy, the slight change would send him over the moon and constantly blabbering to himself until someone came to calm him down.

And that someone was Chell.

After the events of “Foxglove Hacking” about two years ago, Wheatley and Chell have been living together in her little house. It had been a hard time for him to adjust to the whole being human thing, but he was pretty much used to it now. During the first month it was a lot of panic from Wheatley’s part and calm and patience from Chell’s side.

Then things got better, and both got closer, until what happened last summer.  
It wasn’t Wheatley’s fault; he just did what Garret told him to do if he really loved her, but Chell wasn’t ready and things crumbled.

Wheatley slept on the couch for a few months, and slowly things went back to normal, it wasn’t like it had been, maybe it could never be, but things were fine.

And so she was next to his shivering form, reading a book and checking on him occasionally, changing the towel on his forehead when it wasn’t cold anymore, taking his temperature ever so often making sure his fever was going down. Wheatley hated taking medicines, but Chell found a way to convince him to do it. She’d found out that, even if he was getting better at understanding the human body, the best way to explain how things worked was to use tech dialect. So, every time he refused to take pills, she would say that it’s like human electricity, human anti-virus or nano bots to kill the body’s trojans. Putting it like this would usually convince him to take it, with the usual: “Really! I can’t really understand how a bloody chip could help me get rid of this virus thingy!”.

Wheatley moved a little closer to her, cuddling on her side, she didn’t move but took the time to look at him. His face was dusted with a hit of red and his nose was running, the towel on his forehead was slipping slowly on his closed eyes. Chell put down her book, and removed the towel, putting her hand on his left cheek at the same time, he was still pretty warm, but it was definitely better than in the morning. He let out a small groan and shifted is eyebrows before slowly opening his eyes. They were foggy and a bit lost, by still as blue as the sky. Chell flipped the towel and lifted his hair up before putting it back on his forehead, he looked at her with tired eyes.  
  
“M’sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” she asked him with a soft voice.

“For being sick.”

She looked at him with a slight smile and let out a chuckle.

“It’s not funny luv! I’m sorry!” he coughed.

“It’s not your fault, you should have told me you were cold last night, that’s all.”

Wheatley mumbled something under his breath, Chell turned on her side to face him, he looked like he was thinking of a smart response to prove his point, but gave up halfway and decided to come closer to her for warmth. She wrapped her arms around him for a bit and started to pet his messy hairs.

“But you’re going to be sick for the next week or so, you know that right?”

He sniffled, “Yeah I know... But see it on the bright side! That means you can take care of me and it'll be all cozy and sweet for the whole week! And uh...” he paused. “Come to think of it, you don't need to take care of me! You probably have a lot of um... Bread to bake and cake to make… I can take care of myself, I guess...”

She sighed, Wheatley knew that his Halloween costume wasn’t the best idea, especially with the weather in Michigan, it was getting colder by the day, and going out at night in a Tinker Bell costume was probably one of his famous “bad ideas”. But at the same time, he had fun, and he spend most of the month of October trying to convince her to make matching costume with him. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell was what he’d chosen, and for some reason he wanted to be Tinker Bell. Chell would be lying if she said she didn’t have fun too, but if it was for him to be in this state, she would have preferred for them not to choose such costumes. Poor him, he would probably blame himself for his sickness even if he does everything in his power to heal faster.

She was exhausted too, how long had it been since she had a break? She did take a break with Romy a few days ago, but that ended up as good as it could have: by Wheatley dragging her drunk form to bed while she supposedly tried to convince him to go out with her. How embarrassing could that have been to see?

“You know Chell… I didn’t want to get sick! Not at all! It’s not like I intended to get a little bit chilly to um… get more cuddles during the night and it awfully backfired, like a defective um… turret!” he stopped to cough for a few times. “Yes! Like a defective turret, you know those little buggers when they don’t work properly and- come to think of it you probably never saw one exploded like that and you er, you probably don’t even want to remember That Place… Sorry again luv…”

“Wheatley.”

He looked up, taken aback by her stern look. In his mind he quickly debated if it could be a good idea to flee and sleep on the couch tonight, but his escape plan was stopped by two hands on his cheeks, Chell’s hands lifted his head gently until he was looking at her and only her.

“It’s not your fault. You had fun, right?”

He nodded in approval, lowering his tired eyes.

“That’s the important part. And you could have just asked me for cuddles instead of risking getting sick!”

She let his head go, and he dropped back on the pillow, making himself as small as possible under the covers.

“But, what if you said no..?” Wheatley respond barely above a whisper.

Oh, that’s why. It made sense. She’d been distant from him ever since he asked her hand this summer, and things were… weird, to say the least. Chell wasn’t ready to be involved with someone, but she already involved with him, wasn’t she? It was a weird feeling, she _is_ his girlfriend, but she’s been acting distant and almost trying to hide their relationship to the rest of Eaden, without success of course. It was her fault if he was sick, without any clear statement about, well, them, it’s only normal that Wheatley would be sacred to ask her. And maybe that was why he didn’t complain about her being drunk last week, he wanted to feel like she actually wants him to be around.

With a heart full of guilt, she sank down in the bed with him, lifting the covers to be face to face with her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She said poking his stuffed nose gently.

“Oh, wow! I see how it is now! You’re trying to shift the blame so I can feel better, well… um… well tried luv but… um…”

She chuckles, “It’s okay Wheat, you’re right, I could’ve said no, you didn’t know and with everything that happened lately, it’s… rational for you to feel that way.”

The said man looked up, confused but with a hint of joy in his cloudy eyes.

Chell smiled, “And besides, I could take the week off for you and me!”

Wheatley face went blank, before a big grin appear on his face, “Aww, luv you’re brilliant!” a cough, “But, but you know that, right?”

“Mhm, whatever you say Dear, I’m sorry again, I should have told you it was fine.”

Grabbing her hands, he came closer to her, closing his eyes slowly.

“It’s okay luv, I forgive you!” he yawned, “You’re, really, really brilliant… like always.”

Chell closed the lamp on her side of the bed, leaving only the pebble lamp open on Wheatley’s side. Now that both of them had nightmares often, the rocky lamp quickly became a sort of reality anchor point for him too, and once Wheatley became attached to something, he usually named it, so the lamp’s name was now Garry, and she couldn’t bring herself to say no to him.

“Alright, go to sleep now, you need it if you want to heal faster and erase that virus,” Chell said, making herself comfortable in their bed.

“Okay…. Thanks, Chell… I love you…” he responded with a voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled, content with finally figuring out what was bugging him, she brought herself to his forehead, giving him a little kiss.

“Good night, Wheat… I love you too.”

He instantly became redder than he already was, but he came closer to her and nuzzled against her, slowly drifting to sleep. On her side, Chell tangled her fingers through his golden hairs, helping him and herself to sleep.

Maybe she wasn’t ready to get involved with someone, but this was nice, this was peaceful, and it was something she could get used to--she would enjoy every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I was really soft for some Chelley after the RP TsunamiHolmes and I had on Halloween, and I just, had to write this little scene!
> 
> Thanks to TsunamiHolmes again who also edited the fic, you're a real blessing!


End file.
